1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more specifically, containers with pour spouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore prior art solids dispensing pour spouts for containers used stamped steel or injection molded plastic spouts that required special box manufacturing steps. Attempts to create an integrated spout container, i.e., one that formed the spout from the container material, provided a solution to the excess manufacturing steps but resulted in a spout that undesirably permitted dispensed solids to bypass the spout. Thus, a need arose to provide an integrated spout solution that minimized the solids bypass problem of the prior art.